


Stealing Time Itself

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 2 Heist! The Lighthouse Cycle 4
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Stealing Time Itself

**Stealing Time Itself**

**Crew:**

**Arrow:** Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), Felicity Smoak (Overwatch), John Diggle (Spartan), Lyla Michaels (Harbinger), Nyssa (Demon)

 **Legends of Tomorrow:** Sara Lance (White Canary), Mic Rory (Heatwave)

 **WC:** 1436

 **Rating:** PG

**Written for Challenge 2 Heist! The Lighthouse Cycle 4**

Sara Lance stood in full gear in an abandoned warehouse in Hub City waiting for the others to appear. She had only invited only those people that she knew would have no objections to her plan and the skills to carry it out.

The group from Star City was the first to arrive.

Oliver Queen suited and ready walked in and spotted Sara. We got your message. He stepped farther into the room then looked over his shoulder and called out. "It's clear!"

Felicity Smoak dressed in black and carrying her tablet walked in and looked around. "Reminds me of our first base. You know, the one under the club."

Lyla Michaels followed her in. She was dressed in black body armor. Her eyes scanned the room taking in details as she entered.

John Diggle was also suited up and ready for action. "What's this about, Sara?"

"I'll explain as soon as the others get here. Thanks for coming." Sara motioned to the seven chairs around a table in the center of the room. "Have a seat."

"Who are we waiting on?" Lyla asked when she saw the extra chairs.

"Mic and Nyssa." Sara watched for reactions from the others but there were none.

Nyssa emerged from the shadows in full gear. She walked to the table and removed her veil. "You sent for me, Beloved."

"Yes." Sara held out her hand. "I need your help."

Nyssa pulled off her glove and took Saras hand. "You have it." She kissed Sara lighty on the lips then took a seat.

The door opened and Mick Rory came in with a case of beer and a bag of sandwiches. "I brought snacks."

Sara sighed. "This isn't a party, Mick."

"No, it's a heist but you cant plan a heist on an empty stomach." Mick put the beer and sandwiches on the table. "Have you told them yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. Just sit down." Sara pointed to a chair near her.

"Wait! Did he say heist?" Felicity looked up at Sara. "What exactly are we going to steal?"

"The Moments of Time." Sara saw the confused looks on their faces. "It's a crystal that holds all the moments of time in the universe."

"Just this universe or all the universes?" Felicity asked.

"Just this one." Sara sat down. "We need to steal this crystal and insert it into a device at the vanishing point. If we don't do it soon, the time stream will become so unstable that time itself will become jumbled."

"Where is this crystal?" Oliver asked.

"In a vault at the Time Bureau. The vault has a mechanical lock but the floor is pressure sensitive and there are heat sensors in the room. I've seen the vault and I did some recon. We will need a safe cracker." Sara pointed at Mick. "A hacker to disable the security system." She pointed to Felicity. "Extraction." She pointed at John and Lyla. "And infiltration. That's me Oliver and Nyssa. Our League training is perfect for this."

"Why hasn't the Time Bureau used the crystal to stabilize the time stream?" Lyla asked.

"They don't want anyone time traveling but their agents and if the time stream destabilizes the only way to travel will be using their portal devices. One mistake at entering the timeline at the wrong place and it could spell disaster. Without the time stream to keep track of anomalies no one will be able to do corrections. The Wave Rider is the only time still in active use. They've decommissioned all the others."

"Why would they do that?" Dig asked. "They are shooting themselves in the foot."

"It's that new director they have. He calls himself a Time Lord. He's trouble and I know trouble." Mick belched. "I think he's there to destroy time not keep track of it."

"Is it possible to kill this Time Lord?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried." Sara admitted. "We have to do something. The Wave Rider is being monitored. That's why my crew can't be anywhere near this. When anyone is asked, they'll be told that Mick and I are visiting old friends."

"Do you have a plan?" Oliver asked.

"Yes!" Sara sat a small square of something metallic on the table and it unfolded. There was a diagram on it. "Dig and Lyla will be waiting here for us. Oliver you and Felicity use the portal to come in next to the server room. You'll have to plug directly in to the server. They aren't online anymore. Mick and I will come in here and wait for the all clear to go in and crack the safe. Sara looked at Nyssa. I have a special task for you."

Nyssa nodded.

"We go in ten. Check your gear." Sara stood up. "Nyssa, come with me."

Sara and Nyssa walked away from the group.

"Are we really going to do this?" Lyla asked as she checked her weapon. "We don't really know what this guy is or what he's capable of."

"It's Sara." Felicity looked through her bag for the right connectors. "She asked for help and we help her. She would do the same for us."

"Felicity's right." Oliver checked his bow.

Ten minutes later, they use the portals to gain access to the Time Bureau.

Felicity plugs into the server and disables the alarms and the security system. "Canary, this is Overwatch. You're a go."

"Copy. You and Arrow hold position." Sara turned to Mick. "Let's hit it."

Mick followed Sara into the outer vault. Mic went to work on the safe.

"Hurry up Mick. I hear footsteps." Sara pulled out her bowstaff.

"I got it." Mick opened the door. "Uh. We have a problem."

Sara looked over her shoulder. "Where is it?"

"Not here. Now what?" Mick looked back at Sara.

Sara groaned. "Overwatch, Arrow. Fall back. The ticker isn't here. Repeat. The ticker isn't here."

Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her away from the server.

"Wait! I'm still connected." She pulled the wire. "Okay. Let's go."

Oliver hit the button on the portal. They stepped through next to Dig and Lyla.

"That was quick." Dig quipped.

"It wasn't there." Oliver nocked an arrow. "It was a trap."

"Where's Sara and Mick?" Lyla asked.

"We don't know." Felicity put her tablet in her shoulder bag. "She told us to fall back."

A portal opened and Mick stepped through.

"Where's Sara?" Oliver asked as the portal closed.

"She went to give Nyssa a hand. She told me to go." Mick shipped on his feet.

Meanwhile, just outside the office of the self proclaimed Time Lord, Nyssa pulled her sword and slipped in.

A man was sitting with his back to the door. "I know you're there, Demon. Are you here to kill me?"

"Should I?" Nyssa spoke softly.

"I would." The man turned around. He held the Moment of Time crystal in his hands. "It's the only way you will get this. Captain Lance, where is she? Where are her friends? The Killer Bandits."

"I'm alone." Nyssa held out her sword. "Give it to me."

"Kill me then you can have it." The man grinned.

Nyssa swiped at him with her sword. He kept moving so she couldn't make contact with him. He was like a ghost.

Unnoticed to the two people fighting, the air duct grate dropped to the floor.

Suddenly there was a thud and the man fell on the floor. Sara slipped out of the air duct. She bent down and picked up her bowstaff and the crystal.

"Nice aim, Beloved." Nyssa smirked.

Sara stepped over the body on the floor. She took Nyssa's sword and stuck it in the man's back. She pulled it out and wiped it on his suit coat. "Just to make sure.

Nyssa took back her sword and put it away.

"We gotta go!" Sara made a portal and pulled Nyssa through.

As soon as the portal closed, Sara opened another portal to the warehouse. "Mick and I have to go. Thank you for your help. This will take you back to the meeting place."

Felicity hugged Sara. "Don't be a stranger."

Sara hugged her back. "Keep 'em in line. I'll see you soon. Bye Ollie."

"Bye Sara." Oliver nodded.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and waved as left through the portal

Dig took Lyla's hand and patted Sara's shoulder. "Stay safe."

The portal closed. Sara opened another portal to the Wave Rider. She looked at the crystal in her hand. "Mick let's go. We gotta fix time."

"So what else is new." Mick shrugged.


End file.
